leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Guzma/Games/Quotes/USUM
Malie Garden :"Battle Royal, huh? Nice idea there, . You can beat down three Pokémon at once, huh?" :"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"Greetings, cowering public!" :"We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, the Pokémon professor Kukui! And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!" :"Here we are, Kukui... Fellow rejects who never could become captains." :"We've got all these moldy old traditions in Alola—the kahunas, the captains... It's about time we cut out all that silly garbage and make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that." :"Don't get me wrong, though, Kukui. We've got no need for a Pokémon League. After all, everyone already knows who the strongest is on these islands!" :"So you're one of the kids on his/her island challenge? You don't look like you're from around here!" :"Tch! This move fanatic is getting me all riled up!" :"You've got a Z-Power Ring, huh, kid?" :"Why even bother with the island challenge? What's the point of it?" ::It'll make me strong: "No it won't, you dumb kid! Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!" ::That's what I want to find out: "Ha! You don't even know why you're doing it. Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!" * Before battle :"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma!" * Upon being defeated :"I see. Great work...I guess." * After being defeated :"Guzma!!! What is wrong with you?! Now's the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!" :"It was , right? I'll remember you...as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime!" :"So you're Hau, huh?" :"Y'know you don't have to do this island challenge thing just because your granddad's a kahuna. Even if you finish, you might not get what you want." Shady House :"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"I don't really get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!" ::I'm not here for you: "No bone to pick with me, huh? Then it's for , I guess. How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch!" ::I'm here for the Pokémon: "Oh, Yungoos? How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch!" :"And you came all the way here just for that, huh? Can't you just watch out for your own Pokémon and stay out of other people's business?!" :"You're one messed up kid!" :"You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack!" :"I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let's see if I can't fix you!" * Upon being defeated :"Yeah, yeah. I gotta admit, that was great!" * After being defeated :"Guzma! What is wrong with you?!" :"Yo! Give the Pokémon back to the kid. NOW!" :"Tch!" :"I'm gonna beat you down one of these days! No matter whose help I need to do it..." Aether Paradise Outside * Before battle :"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"I did that spoiled little brat a favor and crushed him. Yeah, that was me. Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger and stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull. And rejecting your own mother?! That was impressive." :"And now it's your turn! You little misfits keep getting up in my grill, like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out your fire at the source!" * Upon being defeated :"Hey, what's up with you? How come I can't smash you?!" * After being defeated :"Guzma! What is wrong with you?!" :"Tch. Looks like I got no choice. Go on...go through." * If talked to again :"If I want to beat you down... I've gotta get at least as strong as you! I can't believe you beat me down like that!" Trophy Room :"Yes, ma'am..." Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone * Before battling Ultra :"You mean...it wants Z-Crystals?!" :"Yeah, that's true... Even more than the dumb captains and kahunas and all, who just focus on one type!" * If talked to again :"You're a real pain, kid, but go and give that thing a good beatdown for me!" * After defeating Ultra Necrozma :"Maybe when you bring out the best in others, it helps you find the best in yourself, too, huh?" :"Oh, it's you..." :"Look, kid... About what happened with Necrozma... I guess I should... Thanks. I'm saying thanks. OK?" :"The kahuna's grandson, huh... We're not doin' nothin'." :"Huh? This dude? Yeah, he's been with me since before I started out on my island challenge. My partner. There ain't nobody in Team Skull who can beat my . The rest of my team, too. I met them all during my island challenge and trained 'em up as good as anything. ...Not that any of that matters now." :"You'll meet Pokémon and people on your journey that'll enrich your life. Is that it? ...Geez. You really are old Hala's grandson..." :"Who knows? Maybe kids like you can make the island challenge actually mean something again. Here. I don't need this anymore." :"Ho... Here it comes again. The winds of Alola are blowing again, bringing some new change." Team Rocket's Castle Entrance :"Hey, you punks!" :"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"Heh... I gotta admit... You got me all figured out!" :"I got nothin'... Not even my team anymore. I'm just another regular nobody..." :"But! I still got some things I can't let go... Things ain't nobody gonna mess with! And guess what? You punks just messed with one of those things! I can't let that slide..." :"Hey, ! Gimme a hand here!" * After defeating the two s :"I just beat down the goons who were gettin' on my nerves, that's all." :"Now, what're you standin' around for? You got a score to settle, too, don't you?!" * If talked to again :"I got your back! I'll be right here, and no one's gettin' through!" * After defeating Maxie and Archie :"Hey! You found the prez yet?" ::Regardless of choice: "Ugh! C'mon, you Grunts! Tell me where the prez is, or else!" :"...I might not be one to talk, but these dudes are stupid!" :"Who are you two weirdos? And whaddya mean, gone forever?!" :"H-hey! What're y'all talkin' about? This isn't your turf!" :"Huh?! What's goin' on here..." :"Yo, I got these goons! You head upstairs!" * If talked to after defeating Cyrus and Lysandre :"If you got time to just stand there chillin', hurry up and get to the prez! Don't worry—anyone who comes through here is gettin' a beatdown!" Aether Paradise (Trophy Room) :"Took you long enough!" :"Madam Prez!" * Before defeating Team Rainbow Rocket :"Plumeria finally got serious about training up her Pokémon. She's even making your boy here help her out." :"I gotta admit, the way she can get her own way no matter who she's dealing with is pretty awesome." * After defeating Team Rainbow Rocket :"I wanna do my best to take care of my homies and make sure nobody beats 'em down too hard. So what if I never became a captain or whatever. I'll always be big, bad Guzma!" First challenge * Before battle :"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma!" * Upon being defeated :"You're a tough one, I'll give ya that! I have fun battlin' you, even if I can't beat you down!" * After being defeated :"Who knows what the Alolan winds will bring? Next time we meet, I'm counting on you to test how strong I've gotten." Subsequent challenges * Before battle :"I felt the winds of Alola blowin' and got an itch to come see you... You know the only way I can scratch that itch, huh?! By destroying you, of course! I'm gonna pummel you into little pieces, punk!" * Upon being defeated :"You're a tough one, I'll give ya that! I have fun battlin' you, even if I can't beat you down!" * After being defeated :"You destroy everything you can reach, kid, and when everything—and I mean everything— is gone, then you'll finally see it... That's when you'll see something new. Later days, Champion. 'Cause I'll keep coming around to fight you until I've found something new of my own!" Battle Tree * Before battle :"Doesn't matter who I'm up against, I'm gonna beat them down! That's what big bad Guzma is all about!" * Upon being defeated :"I guess that's how it is, Champion! But I'm not beat down yet!" * If the player is defeated :"Not yet! I could still keep wrecking! Come at me as many times as you want!" * When chosen as a partner in a Super Multi Battle :"Heh, I like the looks of this! If it's you and me, we can beat anyone down!"